


These Are The Days of Our Lives

by nonpanary



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonpanary/pseuds/nonpanary
Summary: The title doesn't relate to the story other than it's the name of a sad Queen song with vaguely similar themes if you squint.But anywho, in this fic Gabriel and Beelzebub decide to punish Aziraphale and Crowley by turning Crowley into a human and erasing his memory, so the general plot we have is Aziraphale being in love and pining after human!Crowley who doesn't know who he is.Also I just want to give a quick thank you to  atalan who wrote Flowers for Anthony (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126557) because I already wanted to write human!crowley but I wasn't going to get around to it, and then I read that fic and it inspired the hell out of me (ayyeee ;)) and now here we are !





	1. The Preface

Aziraphale and Crowley sat in a room alone together, side by side in an otherwise empty room.

The Angel and Demon had just played a (mostly insignificant) part in the undoing of the apocalypse - and Heaven and Hell were far from pleased with their actions. Thus, here they were, waiting and stewing in the silence while the authorities of Heaven and Hell were in the other room, devising a suitable punishment for the two deviants.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Aziraphale asked, breaking the silence.

"Wellllll, most likely they'll want to kill us, and I don't just mean discorporation," said the demon, "so my first thoughts would be holy water for me, hellfire for you?"

The angel huffed and stared up at the ceiling. "If only there was something we could do to get out of this....Oh!"

Aziraphale's eyes widened and he straightened up as he turned towards his friend. Crowley couldn't help the feeling of endearment, even in a situation like this when all he should be feeling is fear and existential dread, at Aziraphale's display of excitement.

"Yuh? You got a plan?"

The angel possitively beamed -and i daresay did a little wiggle - "What if we switched forms! That way, if they should try and kill you with holy water, it would be I in your place and I would not be harmed! And the same would take place should they try kill you with hellfire!"

What was left of Crowley's hope vanished into thin air. He felt bad, letting his face fall in disappointment, for his angel looked so proud and full of hope with his idea.

Aziraphale's smile faltered at Crowley's change of expression, but he kept it firmly in place.

"My dear boy, something the matter with my plan?"

Crowley sighed and made a concious effort to soften his voice.

"Angel... that would have been good idea had we thought of it beforehand but... We're both tied down to our seats. You don't think they'd notice that we miraculously switched places?"

And there it was, exactly what Crowley had hoped would not happen. Aziraphale's face fell and he slumped (or did the Aziraphale version of slumping, which was just how the average person sat). Oh, how he hated to be the cause of his Angel's unhappiness. Maybe he should have played along for a bit, but...oh, it wouldn't have mattered. They'll be dead soon. There was no changing that.

"Oh. I suppose you're right."

"Angel-"

"No it's okay. Well, it's not really. But if you're right, and I daresay you are," Aziraphale almost whispered, "I do think... it would be most unfortunate if we were killed and I never told you."

Crowley's curiosity piqued.

"Never told me what??"

Aziraphale looked away, unable to meet his eyes. But Crowley was relentless and stared at him, unblinking.

"About.... how I feel. Towards you."

"And how do you feel?" Crowley's lack of hope came back, but this time it was a whole different kind of hope for a whole different thing.

Aziraphale turned to finally meet his counterpart's eyes. The two stared at each other with so much feeling and passion, for what could have been milliseconds to whole centuries. Realistically speaking though, it was for a few mere seconds.

"Crowley, my dear... I-"

And at that precise moment, the door opened and both beings quickly turned their heads toward it.

The demon Beelzebub and Archangel Fucking Gabriel walked in the room with poise and the door shut dramatically behind them.

There was a long stretch of silence as the enemies stared at each other, each waiting for the other to say something first.

In the end, it was Gabriel who spoke.

"So I'm sure the two of you know already, but you royally screwed up. We had been planning this Apocalypse for millenia and your truant actions have just... fucked everything up. It's all fucked up now, and it's your fault."

"Well put, Gabriel," Beelzebub said, taking a brief moment away from staring daggers at our two protagonists to nod at the archangel.

"Get the point, what are you going to do with us?" Crowley said with venom in his tone (pun only half intended).

"Well, my new-found associate here wanted to destroy you with hellfire and holy water-"

Crowley raised his eyebrows at them in such a way to communicate "oh wow what a surprising idea that I could have never seen coming" in a very sarcastic way. It didn't work though as neither of the two even noticed, as Beelzebub continued.

"-to put an end to your miserable and frankly inconvenient existance, but I offered a better alternative. One much more of our style".

Beelzebub took the time in-between that last sentence and their next one to make a pointed look at Crowley.

"Something that lasted longer. Something fun. Something more... demonic."

Gabriel clapped his hands together and smiled. Everything about him made it seem like he was doing a presentation at a board meeting rather than deciding the fate of two traitorous subordinates.

"I did like this idea actually. They suggested that we devise a situation where you both suffer for the rest of your lives! It's fantastic! And we've really put our heads together to give you the perfect punishment to fit the crime."

"And... er, what would that be?" Aziraphale asked timidly.

"So," said Beelzebub, "Crowley is infatuated with humanity, so we thought what better than turning him into a human! The whole package too - the pain, the limitations....the mortality. Having to slowly grow old and wither away, knowing there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Crowley's eyes widened and his brows furrowed with confusion.

"I mean, this is good because instead of dying quickly this one is more of.... a slow burn," they finished.

Somewhere on Earth, on the opposite side to wherever they were, a young part time artist and parter-time fanfic writer winked and did finger guns to the sky and said "haha. get it? because it's a... no, you get it. I dont need to explain. This bit has gone on too long I'm sorry".

"O...kay?" Aziraphale said, unsure how to feel about that. Being mortal wasn't ideal, but being humans together for however long they had left, well.... Well that certainly didn't sound so bad at all!

Gabriel gave a sinister laugh. "And your punishment? He won't have his memories. All the six thousand years you've known each other, conspired against us, /fraternised/? He won't remember a single moment of it. You'll just be a weird old man he wont want to know, and you'll just have to watch him grow old. And then you will have to live out the rest of your life without him."

Beelzebub snickered. "We know the devotion you have to him, so don't bother trying to act like this wont devistate you and make you suffer at every moment."

Aziraphale looked completely and utterly destroyed at just the thought.

Crowley opened his mouth to say something but was interupted by the consorting demon and Archangel raising their hands simultaneously and bringing their fingers into a

_ **snap.****** _


	2. Aziraphale deals with losing Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Aziraphale finds himself back in his bookshop and immediately tries to find Crowley. He doesn't, and is very sad about it.

_***snap***_  
  
And suddenly Aziraphale was back in his bookshop.  
  
The first thing the angel did, aside from looking wildly around to gather his surroundings, was checkthe watch on his wrist to discern the day and time.  
  
"Ah, so only a few hours have passed since..." Aziraphale murmured to himself. 

The second thing he did was race to his phone and dial Crowley's number. Of course, it just went to voicemail, but it had changed from his typical personalised voicemail, it was set as the default "leave your message after the beep".  
  
Aziraphale did not, however, leave a message after the beep. If Crowley was truly a human and had lost all memory of Aziraphale, well... Well, it would be best to explain that in person.  
  
He supposed that would be his plan then, but fretted for a moment. Should he explain to his friend of his past and daresay try to get his memory back? Or would it be best for this new Crowley to live the rest of his short human life in blissful ignorance.  
  
The angel dabbed his pocket hankey at his brow that was beginning to develop sweat.  
  
"Just... just go to his flat, Aziraphale," he said to himself -voice trembling ever so slightly- "and you can... play it by ear! Or "wing it" as Crowley would say- oh, oh dear".  
  
At the mention of Crowley's name, a trickle of tears fell down the angel's cheeks before falling at a faster pace.  
  
New plan, thought Aziraphale, compose yourself first and then go to... _his_ flat.  
  
And so the angel did just that. After what seemed a small eternity of just crying and crying, he put a sign on his door that read "Closed indefinitely" and made his way to Crowley's flat.  
  
  
When he got there, it was strange. It felt so eerily normal, and even the Bentley was there sitting outside, waiting for its owner.  
  
Aziraphale couldn't feel the presence of his demon but then again, Crowley was no longer a demon, he was now his human. Er, or what Aziraphale meant to think was A human.  
  
Still, Aziraphale walked timidly up to the door and knocked. And waited. And knocked again.  
  
It took a long while of waiting for Aziraphale to realise the obvious; Crowley probably wouldn't be living here anymore. I mean, if you erased someone's memories you probably wouldn't want them to be surrounded by artifacts and souvenirs of their time on Earth.  
  
Plus, it would have been too easy and Heaven forbid that. Literally.  
  
With that epiphany, Aziraphale tried to miracle the door unlocked and then open it, but it didn't open. So he tried again. Still, the door remained locked.  
  
Perhaps... perhaps Crowley put a spell on it so ot can't be miracled open? Aziraphale thought to himself, but didn't believe. Miracles are miracles. It would be impossible to do that, even theoretically.  
  
So he tried to miracle up something small, like a daisy in his front garden, but nothing.  
  
So he tried even smaller, a particle of dust that would have been visible in the sunlight.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Aziraphale had lost his ability to do miracles.  
  
Luckily, he did have a key for Crowley's home -he didn't think he'd ever have to use it, but it was a meaningful gesture from Crowley and Aziraphale kept hold of it for sentimental purposes.  
  
However, that didn't change the fact that Aziraphale couldn't do miracles. That very much sucked and he was very bummed out about it.  
  
That wasn't the issue at hand though, so Aziraphale put it aside and decided he would worry about that later and stepped inside Crowley's flat.  
  
He almost hoped that Crowley would be there waiting for him, but of course that was not the case. Instead, he was greeted with all the things that reminded him of Crowley - all his stuff was still there (including the stolen mona lisa painting) and even his demonic scent lingered.  
  
The angel sighed as he flopped onto a couch in the living room and grabbed a cushion that smelt strongly of his dear friend.  
  
For a while he just lay there and sobbed, holding the pillow tightly and wishing it could have been his demon in his arms instead.  
  
Eventually his sobs grew far and few in between, and the tears on his face dried up.  


He decided then it would be best if he stayed here for now and look after Crowley's old flat...for logical reasons and definitely not because he wanted to be at least surrounded by the essence of Crowley if unable to have his company.  
  
"Anyway, someone needs to look after his plants", Aziraphale said softly to himself. "...Just until he comes back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you read this I would really appreciate a comment, especially if you want more! It's hard for me to motivate myself to continue but when you say you want more it fuels me to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments and would especially love to hear from you where you would like to see this story go :) 
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd! I just typed it up on my phone and copied/pasted it. Please do let me know if you spot any errors or inconsistencies!


End file.
